Amor de hermanos
by XxARES-SAMAxX
Summary: Apolo se a enamorado y le pide consejo a su hermano sobre este asunto, pero empienzan a pelear, y en un descuido apolo de declara de la peor manera posible o eso cree el.
Apolo, dios de sol, la poesía, la música, la belleza, la perfección y la armonía. Era el dios más influyente después de Zeus, temido por los demás dioses por su gran poder, solo su padre era capaz de superarlo en ese ámbito. Apolo al igual que su padre tuvo muchos amores pero fue infeliz en cada uno de ellos al no encontrar la felicidad y el amor que esperaba sentir. Aunque mujeres y hombres no le faltaban por ser un chico de apariencia joven, masculina y sensual. El dios últimamente se ha sentido un poco extraño cuando veía a uno de sus hermanos. Por alguna razón aparentemente desconocida Apolo sentía que con solo ver a su hermano era mucho más feliz que con sus antiguas parejas y eso le asustaba, por lo cual fue a pedirle consejos a su hermana melliza Artemisa la diosa de la caza y la luna.

-artemisa, necesito un consejo-

-¿Qué clases de consejos?-

-amor-

-mmm pensé que tú, siendo el dios de la belleza y la poesía sabrías que hacer en esta clase de situaciones-

-sé que hacer pero el problema es la persona a la cual estoy interesado-

-eso cambia todo, dime hermano, ¿Quién se ha hecho la difícil contigo?-

-mejor dicho el difícil-

-vaya, no pensé que estuvieras otra vez atrás de un hombre, deberías tener cuidado, tus antiguos amantes masculinos siempre mueren por algún tonto accidente-

-créeme eso no va hacer ningún problema, porque la persona de quien estoy interesado es un dios-

-¿¡un dios!? , ¿De quién se trata?-

-no vayas a gritar ni a ponerte a insultar en voz alta cuando te lo diga-

-al decirme eso ya sé que no me va a gustar-

-… me gusta nuestro hermano Ares-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-¡COMO COÑO ES ESO QUE TE GUSTA ESE MALDITO SADICO BUENO PARA NADA QUE NO SIRVE NI PARA SERVIR AGUA!-

-Hermana te dije que no gritaras-

-¡COMO QUIERES QUE NO GRITE SI ME DICES QUE TE GUSTA EL MAL HABLADO HIJO DE P*** DE ARES!-

-¡La única mal hablada eres tú por andar gritando esas barbaridades!-

-¡ME IMPORTA UN RABANO ESO!, ¿¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE TE GUSTE ESA MIERDA MAL ECHA!?-

-¡BASTA VINE AQUÍ A PEDIRTE CONSEJOS NO PARA QUE ME GRITARAS Y DE PASO INSULTARAS A ARES QUE EL CULPA NO TIENE DE NADA!-

-ESA MIERDA MERECE ESTO Y MAS, ¿¡ES QUE TE VOLVISTE LOCO O TE GOLPEASTE LA CABEZA!? , ESE MALDITO NO MERECE NI QUE LE MIRES DE REOJO-

-NO TIENES DERECHO DE DECIRLE ASI, LA UNICA PERSONA QUE NO MERECE NI QUE LE MIRE DE REOJO ERES TU

-¿¡QUE DIJISTE!?-

-¡LO QUE ESCUCHASTES, AL MENOS ARES NO ES HIPOCRITA COMO TU!-

-ESE MALDITO TE ESTA CAMBIANDO-

-¡LA UNICA PERSONA QUE ME QUIERE CAMBIAR ERES TU POR NO ACEPTAR QUE ME GUSTA ARES!

Apolo grito tan fuerte que no se dio cuenta que alguien pasaba por ahí y lo escucho perfectamente.

-… ¿te gusto? ...- al escuchar esa voz apolo y artemisa dejan de pelear para voltear a ver al intruso, se trataba de ares que iba pasando por pura casualidad buscando a su hijo eros que había desaparecido de repente. Al buscar ares pudo ver a lo lejos como artemisa y apolo se gritaban vete a saber tu cuantas groserías así que sin más fue a ver por simple curiosidad. Claro no espero escuchar del dios de sol esa rara declaración.

-¿A-Ares c-cuanto tiempo l-llevas aquí?- apolo se quería morir en ese mismo instante, se había dejado llevar por su hermana y aquí están las consecuencias, un ares confundido por su declaración tan poco discreta.

-lo suficiente como para darme cuenta que artemisa tiene el lengua de un camionero-

-MIRA ARES, A TI ES QUIEN QUERIA VER-

-¿a mí?-

-COMO TE ATREVEZ A ENGATUSAR A MI HERMANO CON TUS TRUCOS DE PUTA BARATA-

-¿disculpa?, ¿engatusar yo?, mira princesita aquí la única puta barata eres tu, yo no he engatusado a nadie y menos a tu hermano para que te vayas enterando-

-COMO QUE NO, SI POR TU CULPA SE ESTA CONVIERTIENDO EN UN MALEDUCADO-

-niña el único dios maleducado aquí eres tú con ese lenguaje de prostituta de esquina-

-COMO TE ATREVES…

Artemisa no pudo terminar su oración cuando apolo se había parado frente a ella y le había hecho desaparecer del lugar, dejándolos solos a Ares y a él.

-Ares, hermano, lamento mucho lo que has tenido que presenciar-

-no te preocupes que me he entretenido mucho-

Los dos quedaron en un incómodo silencio al no saber que más decir y además por lo antes dicho por apolo, apolo no sabía cómo sacar el tema y ares no sabía que decir para poder largarse de ahí sin sonar muy bruco o grosero.

-bueno creo que mejor me voy- Ares se iba a dar la media vuelta pero un rápido apolo lo evito y lo agarro por los hombros quedando frente a frente mirándose los ojos, ares tenía unos hermoso ojos azules cielos que heredó de su padre Zeus, mientras que apolo los tenía un color dorado heredados de su madre. Los quedaron sumergidos en los ojos del contrario olvidando todo a su alrededor. Solo concentrándose en los ojos de su acompañante (ósea ares a apolo y apolo a ares). El primero en salir de ese en soñoliento fue apolo

-hermano, yo quiero decirte algo, yo desde hace un buen tiempo estoy enamorado de ti-

Ares no sabía que responder, el no sentía lo mismo por su hermano, es más el apenas y conocía a apolo, como diablos iba a saber qué hacer en esta situación donde se ve claramente que él va a salir perdiendo.

-apolo…yo, no siento lo mismo que tu-

-…-

-mira eres una gran persona y todo eso, pero nosotros apenas y hablamos, como quieres que sienta algo por ti cuando ni un hola nos dirigimos en el almuerzo-

Ares pensaba que con eso haría recapacitar a su hermano para que dejara esa locura amor que ni procedencia tenia, pero lamentablemente lo que hizo fue darle esperanza.

-entonces déjame conquistarte-

-¿Qué?-

-déjame mostraste mi amor-

-apolo no…

-por favor ares-

Ares lo pensó un momento, él sabía que lo de apolo solo era un mero capricho, nada que vaya durar mucho y que lo más seguro es que perdiera el interés en poco días así que le dijo.

-está bien te doy una oportunidad, pero solo tienes esta-

Apolo de lo emocionado que estaba abrazo a Ares y le planto un apasionado beso, en ese momento ares pensó que no sería tan malo tener una relación con su hermano, de todas formas dicen que el amor de hermanos es más duradero.

Fin.


End file.
